Some like you
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Sherlock regresa después de tres años a recuperar a John, pero él ya se había casado y rehecho su vida… ¿qué podía hacer él?...


"**Some like you"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Sherlock regresa después de tres años a recuperar a John, pero él ya se había casado y rehecho su vida… ¿qué podía hacer él?...

**Disclaimer: **Sherlock no me pertenece, ni la canción "Some Like You" tampoco, esta es de Adele.

* * *

Se paso una mano por su negro cabello, mientras sus ojos grisáceos estaban fijos en la puerta frente a él. Se preguntó mentalmente, ¿qué haría ahora?... ¿Cómo podría actuar?.

Habían pasado tres largos años desde que había fingido su muerte, tres largos años en los cuales lo único que deseaba era volver a Londres, volver a Baker Street 221B, volver con John… con su blogger, pero ahora estaba perdido, una sensación que no muchas veces tenía.

Antes de regresar, después de todo ese tiempo, había llamado a su hermano, a Mycroft, pidiéndole – ordenándole prácticamente – que le dijera que había pasado durante todo ese tiempo, necesitaba saber que había pasado, pero grande había sido su sorpresa cuando había preguntado por John Watson.

— "_El doctor Watson se casó hace ya más de un año, Sherlock. Ya no vive en Baker Street, tiene su propia casa y trabaja en una clínica junto a su esposa…"—_

Eso fue lo único que había entrado en su mente, su John se había casado con alguien más, trabajaba en una clínica como siempre había querido… además… suponía que su dichosa esposa lo hacia feliz… después de todo… John no se hubiera casado con cualquiera, seguro que ella podía ser mejor para Watson de lo que él había sido, podía darle la estabilidad y el orden que el médico siempre le exigió.

_Escuché que te habías asentado,  
que encontraste a una chica, y que ahora estás casado.  
Escuché que tus sueños se hicieron realidad,  
supongo que ella te dio cosas que yo no te di._

Una pequeña nube de vapor salió de sus labios y se acomodó el abrigo, golpeando con suavidad a la lisa puerta de madera, recientemente nueva, igual que la construcción, pensó sin poder silenciar su mente ni sus deducciones.

Esperó unos segundos, escuchando ruidos desde el interior de la puerta, unos tacones, sin duda, bufó con pesadez, él había esperado que le abriese John, no su esposa.

La puerta se abrió y sus grisáceos ojos observaron a una mujer mucho más pequeña que él, claro esta, de cabello castaño claro, de una piel pálida, no tanto como la de él, eso era obvio para cualquiera.

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó la mujer, mirándolo confundida por su presencia.

— Soy un viejo amigo del doctor Watson — Cortó sin más, mirando fríamente a la mujer, que le había quitado a John, ignorando completamente la pregunta que asalto su mente, sobre si alguna vez el médico había sido solamente suyo. — Venía a verlo.

La mujer iba a decirle algo, cuando una voz familiar hizo que se estremeciera, pero su rostro no cambio en absoluto, sólo miró por encima de la mujer, viendo aquellos ojos cafés tan familiares.

— ¿Quién es Ma… oh mi Dios… — La expresión del hombre, que había dicho aquellas palabras, fue de asombro puro, pero el visitante sólo lo observó con sus ojos grisáceos, viendo como tres años no habían cambiado en absoluto la imagen de John Watson que su mente conservaba, claro… su físico seguía igual, pero sus ojos se veían más cansados de lo que los recordaba. — ¿S-Sherlock?

— He vuelto, John… — Dijo el nombrado, con su expresión sería, queriendo quitar a aquella mujer de en medio e ir con su amigo… con él que le había enseñado a amar…

— M-Mary… — La voz de John le falló un poco, pero miró a su esposa. — Iré a hablar con mi amigo a la sala… ¿puedes irte tú sola a la clínica? Yo ya iré… — La mujer asintió y se despidió de su esposo, saliendo de la casa, sin dejar de mirar a Sherlock. Cuando su esposa se había ido de la casa, volvió a hablar — E-Estas vivo…

— Es una gran observación, John… ¿puedo entrar?... — Preguntó con suavidad, pero sin más entró y cerró la puerta, comenzando a mirar a su alrededor. Se veía claramente que la decoración del lugar la había hecho… ¿cuál era su nombre?, bueno, aquello no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Sin más entró a la sala, seguido de John, sacándose los guantes miraba todas las cosas, como la foto de la boda o burdas decoraciones que sólo quitaban espacio.

No queriendo ver más aquella, para su gusto, horrenda decoración, observó al médico, que aún no pronunciaba palabras, que se veía al borde de un colapso.

— ¿Es otro sueño donde vuelves? — Murmuró finalmente John, sin dejar de obsérvalo incrédulo.

— Hace tres años fingí mi muerte, John — La voz de Sherlock sonó clara, preparándose mentalmente para un golpe o unos gritos, por lo que había hecho, pero aquello nunca llego. ¿Qué le pasaba a John?, ¿por qué no reaccionaba como se suponía?, había repasado, cada día que estuvo alejado de él, el momento en que volviese a aparecer, que su John lo golpearía y lo llamaría idiota desconsiderado… pero ya había fallado una vez en su deducción, pensando que John no se casaría, ¿por qué no podía fallar una segunda vez?.

_Viejo amigo, ¿por qué eres tan tímido?  
No soy como tú, como para reprimirme  
o esconderme de la mentira._

— ¿P-Por qué?... — Murmuró finalmente John, después de tantas pesadillas que había tenido, por no poder haber salvado a su amigo… a su amor, ahora ahí estaba este, cuando él finalmente lo había olvidado, cuando finalmente había podido rehacer su vida con alguien más, cuando estaba cumpliendo aquellos sueños que había tenido antes de enrolarse en el ejercito, ahí aparecía nuevamente Sherlock Holmes…

— Lo hice para salvarte John… — Sherlock lo miró con su rostro serio, pero sus ojos mostraban que estaban a pocos pasos de derrumbarse totalmente. No debía haber aparecido, no debía haber vuelto a la vida de John, después de que Mycroft le contó que él había rehecho su vida, no era justo… pero había esperado que John fuera donde él, que recordará el amor que le tenía… que recordaran lo que habían vivido juntos, pero no había sido de aquella manera, en este momento, Sherlock Holmes sólo se estaba exponiendo, dejando salir aquellas emociones que siempre reprimía y creía innecesarias.

— ¿Salvarme?... – John murmuró no seguro de lo que pasaba, viendo como Sherlock dejaba fluir un mínimo de sentimientos, pero, ¿qué podía hacer?, él ya no amaba al detective consultor…

— Moriarty te iba a asesinar si yo no saltaba, John… perdón… no debí haber venido, debías seguir con la idea de que estaba muerto — Habló finalmente Sherlock, volviendo a ponerse sus guantes, caminando a la salida, intentando borrar de su mente todo aquello, pero sabiendo que nunca podría terminar con aquello.

_Odio aparecer de repente, sin invitación,  
pero no podía permanecer alejada, no podía afrontarlo.  
Esperaba que vieras mi cara, y te hiciera recordar,  
que para mi, no ha terminado._

— Espera, Sherlock… — John cogió el brazo de Sherlock, deteniéndolo, mirándolo. — No podía seguir esperando un milagro… que pensé que nunca llegaría… te amé, Sherlock… pero dolía demasiado para seguir haciéndolo… debía cambiar mi vida… — Intentó explicarse sin saber bien porque se explicaba, Sherlock era él que le debía explicaciones, pero ahí estaba, diciéndole porque había dejado de amarlo, porque había superado aquello que vivieron.

— Estaré bien, John, encontraré otro compañero de piso, encontraré otro blogger… —No quería apartar su brazo de la mano de John, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. — Yo estaré bien, sólo cuídate.

_Olvídalo, encontraré a alguien como tú,  
no deseo nada, salvo lo mejor para ti._

John lo soltó de su agarré, mirando la espalda de Sherlock, pensando en el tiempo que había pasado, el tiempo en que se habían conocido, sólo porque él necesitaba un piso, al igual que Sherlock…

Recordó los momentos que había pasado juntos, cada caso, cada descubrimiento, cada extraño experimento de Sherlock… cada una de sus deducciones.

— Entiendo que el tiempo paso, John, mi tiempo de volver contigo. — Dijo simplemente Sherlock, observando a su… ¿qué era ahora de él? ¿ex pareja? ¿ex blogger?... no lo sabía, sólo quería que aquello no estuviera pasando, pero debió saber que algo bueno en su vida no duraría, debió haber sabido que nunca debió abrirse, ablandarse ante alguien, pero lo había hecho…

_Ya sabes cómo pasa el tiempo,  
ayer era el mejor momento de nuestras vidas,  
nacimos y fuimos criados en una bruma veraniega,  
unidos por la sorpresa de nuestros días de gloria._

— Gracias por salvarme, Sherlock… — Murmuró John, cuando Sherlock abrió la puerta para salir de su casa y, presentía, para salir de su vida también.

— Sólo lo hice para no tener que buscar alguien más con quién compartir piso, pero veo que fue inútil, otra vez tendré que buscar. — Su voz sonó cínica, pero no pudo evitar mirar a John, haciéndole ver, sólo con sus ojos, la verdadera razón de porque lo había hecho, la razón era por que lo ama. — No te olvides de los amigos, John…

Diciendo aquello, salió a paso rápido de la casa, corriendo, prácticamente, por las calles deseando llegar a Baker Street.

No había servido de nada todo lo que había hecho durante tres años, pues de igual forma había perdido a su amor… había perdido a John Watson, cuando había dado su vida por la de él… y aunque dijo que podía encontrar a alguien como él, sabía que nunca lo haría, porque nadie sería igual a su John…

_No me olvides, te lo suplico,  
recuerdo que dijiste:  
"A veces permanece el amor, pero otras en cambio duele"_

_Olvídalo, encontraré a alguien como tú,  
no deseo nada, salvo lo mejor para ti.  
No me olvides, te lo suplico,  
recuerdo que dijiste:  
"A veces permanece el amor, pero otras en cambio duele"  
"A veces permanece el amor, pero otras en cambio duele"_


End file.
